disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Król Lew 2: Czas Simby
Król Lew 2: Czas Simby to pełnometrażowy film animowany. Jest kontynuacją filmu Król Lew. Fabuła Kiara jest następczynią tronu, podobnie jak kiedyś jej ojciec Simba. Jest strasznie psotna i ciekawa świata. Pewnego dnia podczas zabawy poznaje młode lwiątko imieniem Kovu, z którym zaprzyjaźnia się mimo animozji rodziców i matki nowego przyjaciela, którzy szybko interweniują oddzielając od siebie pociechy. Gdy oboje dorastają Kiara wyrusza na swoje pierwsze polowanie. Niestety pada ofiarą planu Ziry, która rozkazuje podpalić trawę. Następczyni tronu nie mając pola do ucieczki traci przytomność. Z koszmaru ratuje ją Kovu, który postanawia jej pomóc. Młoda lwica jest oburzona, ponieważ uważa że świetnie sama by sobie poradziła. W następnym momencie przybywa ojciec lwicy. Nie toleruje syna Ziry, jednak ostatecznie w zamian za uratowanie życia jej córce pozwala mu spróbować dołączyć do stada. Wkrótce Kovu zakochuje się w następczyni tronu i stawia się matce. Zostaje również wygnany za pośrednictwem Simby i staje się wyrzutkiem. Kiara postanawia uciec z domu i szukać partnera. Wkrótce oboje wiedzą, że ma wybuchnąć wielka wojna między stadami. Kiara wraz z Kovu postanawia zakończyć wojnę, która miała początek po śmierci Skazy. Obsada Produkcja Dyskusja na temat możliwej kontynuacji, pojawiła się jeszcze przed premierą "Króla Lwa". W styczniu 1995r stwierdzono, że sequel będzie wydany w przeciągu roku. Jednakże produkcje opóźniono,a następna informacja, która pojawiła się w Maju 1996r. mówiła o premierze filmu w 1997r. W 1996r Jeannine Roussel została wybrana na producenta a Darrel Rooney na reżysera. W grudniu Matthew Broderick potwierdził swój powrót jako Simba, podczas gdy jego żona, Sarah Jessica Parker i Jennifer Aniston brały udział w castingach do roli Aishy, córki Simby. Andy Dick potwierdził również, że dostał rolę Nunki, syna Skazy, który ma romans z Aishą. Ostatecznie postać została przemianowana na Kiarę graną przez Neve Camphell. Nunka został zmieniony na Kovu granego przez Jasona Marsdena. Później prezes Disneya Michael Eisner, kazał zmienić relację między Kovu, a Skazą ponieważ w przeciwnym razie on i Kiara będą spokrewnieni. Według Rooneya ostateczny projekt przypomina "Romea i Julię": "It's the biggest love story we have,"- "To największy romans w historii" wyjaśnił. "The difference is that you understand the position of the parents in this film in a way you never did in the Shakespeare play."- "Różnica jest taka, że rozumiesz powody rodziców, w przeciwieństwie do dramatu Szekspira".Ponieważ, żaden z oryginalnych animatorów nie był zaangażowany w produkcję większość scen stworzono w Walt Disney Television Animation's studio w Sydney, Australia. Jednakże wszystkie storyboardy i prace koncepcyjne zostały wykonane w Feature Animation studio w Burbank, Kalifornia. W marcu 1998r, Disney potwierdził, że film wyjdzie w październiku tego samego roku. Premiera i wydania mały|203x203px Film miał swoją premierę na VHS w Październiku 27, 1998 i na DVD w Listopadzie 23, 1999. Wydanie DVD zawierało film, jego zwiastun i teledysk do piosenki "Miłość drogę zna" w wykonaniu Heather Headley i Kenny'ego Lattimore. W 1998, Disney wierzył w popularność kontynuacji Króla Lwa i wysłał 15 milionów kopii do sklepów w dniu premiery. W Marcu 2001 roku potwiedzono że wciągu pierwszych trzech dni film sprzedał się w 3,5 milionów kopiach na VHS, a ostatecznie w 13 milionach. W wrześniu sprzedaż przekroczyła próg 15 milionów kopii. Ogólnie konsumenci wydali ok. 300 millionów dolarów na Króla Lwa 2: Czas Simby — prawie tyle samo co na jego poprzednika w kinach. Do dzisiaj film ten jest jednych z najbardziej dochodowych filmów przeznaczonych od razu na video zarabiając ogółem 464,5 milionów dolarów. W dniu 31 sierpnia 2004 roku, film został wydany ponownie na VHS i dwudyskową specjalną edycję DVD. Edycja ta zawiera opcjonalnie wyskakujący komentarz, interaktywną grę "Wirtualne Safari" z Timonem, Pumbą i Rafikim, pięć humorystycznych "Dowiedz się dlaczego" krótkometrażówek, krótki film animowany oparty na piosence Lebo M "by One", i średniometrażówkę "Proud of Simba's Pride". Polska wersja zawiera jednak tylko dostęp do scen i Owadopedię Timona i Pumby. Edycja Specjalna zawiera również kilka mało zauważalnych zmian w animacji. Wydanie DVD zawierajace wszystkie trzy filmy (wydania specjalne) miało swoją premierę 6 Grudnia 2004r. W Styczniu 2005r. wraz z innymi filmami Król Lew 2 powrócił do skarbca Disneya. Cała trylogia została ponownie wydana 4 Października 2011r. w ośmiodyskowym wydaniu. Edycja Blu-Ray została wydana 6 Marca 2012 r. Edycja ta ma trzy różne wersje, dwudyskową Blu-Ray/DVD edycję, jednodyskową edycję i cyfrową. Edycja Blu-Ray posiada również nową krótkometrażówke z Timonem i Pumbą. W Kwietniu 30, 2013r. film znowu powrócił do skarbca Disneya. Recenzje Bazując na sześciu recenzjach z Rotten Tomatoes film ma całkowitą aprobate w 33% od krytyków i ogólną ocenę 5,6/10. Siskel & Ebert dali filmowi 'dwa kciuki w górę" i powiedzieli, że była to "satysfakcjonująca kontynuacja jednego z najpopularniejszych filmów wszech czasów". Pochwalili również decyzje, żeby "Czas Simby" był skierowany wprost na video, ponieważ muzyce brakuje sporo do poziomu oryginału. TV Guide dało filmowi 2½ na cztery, twierdząc, że pomimo wyższej jakości filmu niż poprzednich kontynuacji hitów Disneya "comes nowhere near the level of its big-screen predecessor" - "nie dorasta do poziomu kinowego poprzednika" ani muzycznie ani artystycznie. W dalszej części recenzji powiedziało'' "Though most of the original characters and their voices are back, they all sound bored, apart from the zesty addition of Suzanne Pleshette as the scheming Zira. The overall result is OK for kids, who will enjoy the low humor provided by the comical meerkat Timon and the flatulent warthog Pumbaa, but it could have been so much better."'' - "Mimo że większość orygnalnej obsady powróciło do swych ról, wszyscy brzmią nudno z, z wyjątkiem energetycznej Suzanne Plashette w roli intrygantki Ziry. Ogólny rezultat spodoba się dzieciom, które będą zadowolone z niskiego humoru dostarczanego przez Timona i Pumbę, jednakże film mógł być o wiele lepszy." ''Pisząc dla Variety, Joe Leydon skomenytował w swojej recenzji że film: "In marked contrast to most of the studio's small screen sequels to bigscreen animated hits, the new pic isn’t merely kids' stuff. Not unlike its predecessor, Lion King II has enough across-the-board appeal to entertain viewers of all ages."'' - "Wyraźnie się różni od innych kontynuacji tego studia, jest skierowany nie tylko dla dzieci. Tak jak porzednik Król Lew 2 ma na tyle dużą odezwę, by spodobał się widzom w każdym wieku." Caryn James z The New York Times stwierdziła że "It's the rare sequel that matches the creative flair of an original, of course. The Lion King II may be derivative, but it is also winning on its own." - "To unikalna kontynuacja, ktora pasuje do charakterystycznego stylu poprzednika. Król Lew 2 jest pochodną, ale potrafi również utrzymać się na własną rękę. Krytyk Entertainment Weekly - Stephen Witty, ktory ocenił film na 4+ napisał: "Despite its drawbacks, The Lion King II could make a decent rental for undemanding under-7 fans of the original, who won't be overburdened by the psychodrama. For true believers who've already watched and rewound their copies to shreds, it might even make a good buy. And for them, hey, hakuna matata. But for the rest of us, caveat emptor might be a better motto." ''- ''Mimo swoich wad, Król Lew 2 może być przyzwoity dla niewymagającyh małoletnich fanów oryginału, którzy nie będą przeciążeni psychodramą. Dla bardziej wymagających fanów, którzy zniszczyli już swoją kopię filmu na strzępy mówię, hej hakuna matata. Ale dla reszty "caveat emptor" '''byłoby lepszym mottem'."' Muzyka Ścieżka dźwiękowa do filmu zostala skomponowana przez Nicka Glennie-Smith, który wcześniej pomagał Hansowi Zimmerowi przy pierwszym filmie. Żadne wydanie CD ścieżki dźwiękowej z Króla Lwa 2 nie zawiera orkiestrowej muzyki w filmie. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części, do której piosenki napisali tylko dwaj kompozytorzy, w kontynuacji było ich wielu. Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin, i Lebo napisali "Duch żyje w nas", kiedy Jack Feldman napisał inne piosenki z wyjątkiem "Upendi", które było skomponowane przez Kevina Quinn i Randy'ego Petersen, i "Luli Luli Laj" której autorami są Scott Warrender i Joss Whedon. ar:الأسد الملك II: عهد سمبا da:Løvernes Konge 2: Simbas stolthed en:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride es:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride fr:Le Roi Lion 2 : L'Honneur de la Tribu it:Il re leone II - Il regno di Simba nl:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots pt-br:O Rei Leão 2: O Reino de Simba ro:Regele Leu 2: Regatul lui Simba ru:Король Лев 2: Гордость Симбы zh:狮子王2：辛巴的荣耀 Kategoria:Filmy